The present invention relates to a PGA (pin grid array) adaptor mounting hardware, and more particularly, the present invention relates to such a PGA adaptor mounting hardware comprised of a PGA adaptor mounted on a printed circuit board at one side permitting a transistor circuit to be made on said printed circuit board at an opposite side for mounting an IC.
A PGA adaptor according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 5 and 6, is generally comprised of a base plate 20 having a plurality of double-head pins 21 around a peripheral flange thereof for fastening to corresponding soldering holes 23 on a printed circuit board 22 through the process of soldering, which printed circuit board 22 has a transistor circuit with IC on the bottom edge thereof at an off-set location. Because the PGA adaptor is electrically connected to the printed circuit board by the double-head pins 21 of the PGA adaptor, a plurality of soldering holes 23 must be made on the printed circuit board 22 for fastening the double-head pins through the process of soldering. As a consequence, much space on the back side of the printed circuit board shall be provided for mounting the transistor circuit with IC. Therefore, the manufacturing cost for the printed circuit board is relatively increased. Further, using a bigger size of printed circuit board makes its installation inconvenient. Further, after having been installed in a machine, a bigger size of printed circuit board may obstruct the installation of other parts therein.